


Perfection Incarnate

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Date, Fluffy Ending, Isak POV, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: After meeting at a party, Isak and Even go on their date and Isak discovers that maybe Even is way too perfect for him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to once again thank all my dear readers for your support, your lovely comments and for pressing that kudos button. Your support is my fuel<3<3  
> Secondly, this is my first two-shot. I thought it's time I try writing something a little longer than the usual, so i really hope it'll be to your liking.  
> Finally, the last part of this story will be up before or on Friday next week.

I find him waiting for me outside the restaurant we agreed to meet at and my God he looks gorgeous. 

Even Bech Naesheim and I met recently at a fashion show I attended with my good friend Sana, and we hit it off immediately. According to Sana, everyone could feel the chemistry between Even and I and see the soft heart eyes we made at each other during our lengthy conversation. After Sana literally had to drag me away from Even because she and I had to leave, I made sure I got Even’s number before leaving. I texted him a few days later and he and I agreed to have dinner at a restaurant he favors. 

Now here we are and he looks even more handsome than I remember. He is dressed so well and his eyes are full of warmth and excitement.. 

“Isak. hi.” he says when I’m finally standing in front of him. Just like when we first met, I’m yet again enthralled by his deep voice and bright blue eyes. I randomly find myself  
wondering what this voice sounds like when he say sings or in bed…whoa! I stop myself there because I’m on the verge of embarrassing myself if the stirring in my pants is any indication. 

“hello, Even. You look great.” he really does. I've met Even twice and I can already tell that he knows what looks good on him . “you look great too.” 

Even looks so good in just jeans, a polo neck and an overcoat that I end up feeling terribly under-dressed in by kakis, jacket of the same color and simple shirt.

“thank you.” Even’s smile broadens. “so do you. shall we head inside?”

“please.” I invite, still grinning because I’m glad that he likes my simple outfit.

“Even.” a short, plump man clad in an excellent suit beams at Even when we reach the restaurant’s reception area, bringing us to a halt. he rounds the huge reception area where he was previously standing and comes over to give Even a hug. he holds Even at arm’s length when he pulls back. “you look great as always.”

“thank you. so do you, Liam.” stepping aside to bring me into view, Even smiles and steps into the introductions. “Liam Moen, this is my date, Isak Valtersen. Liam owns and runs this restaurant.” 

“Even is my favorite customer.” the man named Liam explains as he and I shake hands.

“the food here is the best.” Even stresses with such enthusiasm. I think he looks indescribably cute when he does that. “Plus, Liam gives me wonderful discounts.”

“cheapskate.” Liam playfully gripes and Even just shrugs, unapologetic. In a more serious tone, he adds, “your table is ready.”

“thank you, Liam. it’s good to see you.” 

“will you be at the next charity gala?”

“of course. you can always count me in.” 

I can’t resist jumping in there because my curiosity is piqued. “charity gala?” 

Liam is the one who replies, once again adopting his big smile. “every 7 months I hold a charity gala right here at this restaurant and Even is a very active participant. he and 

I met at a different charity gala where he was being awarded for the charity work he has done at several foundations. one of those awards was a three course meal here at my restaurant.”

Even cuts in with a smile, “that’s how I discovered his wonderful menu and….” he shrugs cutely. “here we are.” 

I am left stunned that Even does charity work. I don’t know him well at all, but even though he is incredibly hot and friendly, it’s not exactly immediately deducible from mere impression that he dedicates himself to charity work. It seems he is nothing like the shallow models I've come to know through Sana, who spend more time partying and pretending to live adventurous lives. I’m very glad and impressed that Even is different. It’s refreshing. 

“I admire the work that you people do.” I feel the need to say. 

Even gets all bashful as he mutters a soft, “thank you.” 

2 minutes later, Even and I are ushered to our table and we settle down across from each other. The waiter asks if we’d like some wine while we order and we both decline. My eyebrows lift in shock when after we both study our menus for a moment, Even makes quite the order. 

In a graceful manner, he closes the menu and places it on the table then braces his elbows beside up and rests his chin on his clasped hands, smiling at me.

I quickly make my order and the waiter sets off. 

“What?” Even asks, clearly noticing the look I’m giving him.

I let my eyes dance over his slender frame, “you don’t look like you can handle the amount of food you just ordered. Besides, are you allowed to eat that much?” 

“I’m on a date. It’s a good time to break a few rules. As long as you don’t tell.” He winks at me and I think I almost melt into a puddle. I harrumph and really try to hide the heat rising on my cheeks, but I doubt it’s working.

Even laughs lightly, all toothy and all. I’m falling in love with his laugh. “Also, I love food.” he simply explains. “Ever since I was a child, my grandmother complained about my sophisticated palette.” he makes air quotes there.

“Really?” I grin, genuinely fascinated.

“hm.” he nods. “I simply refused to eat some of her bad cooking, but on the upside, she taught me well.” 

“ah so you are a foodie who can cook. that’s awesome. I find it weird when people love food, but can’t cook it.”

“right? me too.” Even makes a face that indicates that he is puzzled by the matter- a look that lifts his adorable high cheek bones and turns his eyes to slits. God he is beautiful. “Do you love food, Isak?” he asks, cutting off my adulation.

“Clearly not as much as you.”

“You have a point there. Sometimes I set off to different countries just to taste different cuisines. It’s a great excuse to go on vacation.” 

“that sounds like fun. you are also well traveled I see.”

“Quite. The world of fashion has helped achieve that for me.”

“Lucky you. Isn't it hard being a foodie and a model at the same time?” 

Even pushes his lips out in thought. It’s hard not to stare.

“In the beginning it was extremely hard for me as a runway model. 6 years, a couple of eating disorders and a lot of treatment later, I finally managed to strike a balance. Of course it helps that these days I’m more of a fashion designer than a model. It also helps that I’ve now earned the right to choose the gigs I want to take part in.”

“I won’t say I’m surprised since such problems are common in your line of work, but I’m glad you are okay now and I admire your courage to talk about it so comfortably now.” 

“Thank you.” He smiles at me.

I nod and hum. “So, what’s your favorite place to vacation so far?” I ask to restore our lighter conversation. 

Even waits until he swallows his sip of water to speak. “I’ll have to say Paris. I love the food, the people and everything there. It’s beautiful.” he is like a child going on about an exciting adventure- all giddy and twinkly-eyed. it’s odd that I’m already feeling this way, but I want to sit with Even somewhere to watch and listen to him talk about the things he loves.

“can you cook French cuisine?” 

“I’m learning. I’m friends with a chef over there whom I consult over the phone every time I want to try making something here at home.” Even takes another sip of his water, eliciting me to do the same. “what’s your favorite place to visit?” he asks me after a moment. 

I hum again, in thought this time. “I really loved Milan.”

“oh I've heard great things, but I've never been. what’s your favorite thing there?” 

“it has to be the people. they are so kind and romantic.”

Even’s eyes narrow, a greasy smile on his face. “are you a romantic, Isak?” 

I grin at that. “A little I guess.” 

“there is no shame in that. I am a proud sappy romantic and I love people that are.” 

“wow. A lot of men wouldn't admit that especially on the first date.”  
Even shrugs an elegant shoulder. “I am me and I love myself, so whoever doesn't like it can move to the left.” 

“That’s beautiful.” I coo with playful exaggeration and we both burst out laughing. 

The waiter chooses that moment to return with our food. 

“Everything looks great.” I comment once the waiter has gone after laid out the food in front of Even and I, looking down at my delicious looking chicken. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy the food here.” 

“Thank you for recommending this place by the way. The atmosphere is really nice and serene.” I let my eyes briefly wonder at our surroundings. 

“I’m glad you feel that way. I was a bit worried when you didn't say anything right away.”

“I’m sorry for belatedly giving feedback.”

“That’s fine.” Even dismisses. His eyes scan the table and then his thick eyebrow slowly knit. I absently notice that there is a hairless patch on his right eyebrow and wonder if he was born that way or he had some accident growing up. I want to cuddle up later on someone’s couch and talk about that. 

“What is it?” I’m forced to ask when Even keeps frowning.

His gaze lifts and meets mine, his eyes wide as if he momentarily blanks and then quickly recollects himself and smiles. “Nothing really. It’s just that we forgot to order wine.” 

I give our table a once over. “You are right. I didn't realize.” 

“Is there any kind you favor?”

“You go ahead and choose. I’m not picky.” 

For the next minute or so, I watch Even gesture for a different waiter who is just passing by, school that waiter about the restaurant’s wine menu- mostly big words I've never heard of. He sounds so sophisticated and looks so classy talking to the waiter about the issue until they mutually arrive at a choice. 

Even looks back at me and smiles with a sigh when the waiter sets off. “Our wine will soon be here. I hope it’s a choice you’ll like. Let’s eat while we wait.” 

“hm.” silently we commence digging into our food. It’s divine. My expression is as blissful as Even’s. We both giggle at the same time when we find ourselves humming in delight like a bunch of idiots as we chew. 

“Told you the food here is great. the owner only hires the best chefs to get the perfect blend between local and foreign dishes. to set himself apart from his competitors, he ran away of typically ethnic and typically foreign dishes by blending both.”

“It’s a great idea. The taste is amazing.” 

The waiter returns a moment later with our wine and pours some for us. I lift my glass for a toast when the waiter disappears. Even happily follows my lead. “To a great first date.” I say and we clink glasses then drink.

The wine is delicious. Even notices me taking successive sips because I can’t help myself and he amusedly tells me what wine it is. 

“You sound very knowledgeable about wine.” I point out between sips.

Wearing a lopsided grin, I thoroughly indulge Even and let him go on and on about wise wine choices for the next few minutes. My ego should be bruised by now because so far Even is shining alone on this date. He has utterly thwarted any hopes of me sharing the spotlight with him. So far he is a very pleasant, well traveled, charitable guy who despite being in the fashion industry loves food and can cook and has vast knowledge of wine.

Could he get any more perfect? It sounds impossible, but I have a feeling the gorgeous man in front of me will find a way to make that possible. I should be threatened as I am a very competitive man, but if anything I’m more amused and enthralled than anything. 

I can’t stop smiling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting at a party, Isak and Even go on their date and Isak discovers that maybe Even is way too perfect for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final chapter is here. enjoy!

Eventually Even seems to realize how carried away he has gotten and smiles shyly as he softly apologizes. I think it’s cute. When is he not cute? 

“Don’t apologize. You are a captivating speaker. Tell me more about how you got into wine.” 

“Wine tasting was a pastime of my grandmother’s. As soon as I was old enough, she started dragging me along. Now I’m a bit too well informed.” 

“There is no such thing as too well informed. Ignorance is the sin.”

Even beams, his eyes donning mild surprise. “A lot of my dates think I enjoy showing off, so It’s refreshing to be in the company of a man who is okay with it.” 

“it would take a lot more than your wine expertise to run me off.”

“What normally runs you off?” Even looks genuinely interested 

I consider the question, briefly stroking his chin. “my biggest deal breaker is someone who can’t get off their phone.” 

Even’s eyebrows furrow, his lips pushing into a pout. I actually feel the butterflies in his belly flutter at seeing his pout for the second time this evening. Even’s cuteness has 

no end and I swear will be the end of him. “A phone is a man’s best friend.” 

“ah you are one of those.” realization dawns on me.

Even’s shoulder appear to tense up and he shrugs them, looking a little affronted. “Not in a bad way.” he makes an abrupt pause as if he is gathering his thoughts. After a moment, he completed his thought. “My school stuff, social media, contacts, games and diaries are on my phone. It’s a little hard not to spend copious amounts of time on it.” 

“I get that, but I think there is a limit. I’m okay with phone time in one’s own time, but together time is together time. I don’t want a phone interfering in my cuddle and make-out time.” 

“I can understand that.” Even nods and marginally relaxes. I’m glad we are back on the same page. So far our date is going so well and I’d hate to ruin the atmosphere. 

“I hope it doesn’t make me sound needy, because….” I leave the sentence hanging for a few beats and watch Even’s smile widen. “I swear I’m not.” 

“good. there can only be one needy person between us.”

“you are needy?” I can’t be bothered to hide his shock. 

“By the way, expect a text from me in the early hours of tomorrow, asking if we are still hanging out on Friday.” 

Even and I both laugh at his little joke. “okay maybe not that extreme, but I’m one person who values communication, so I like to keep in touch.” 

I visibly wince and make a regrettable facial expression. “not that I mean to, but I tend to get lost in my work sometimes and forget to keep in touch with people.”

Even tips his head to the side, confused. “How come? Don’t you miss people?”

“I do and I want to call or text, but sometimes I easily forget when something else interrupts that thought. more commonly, I will forget to do things like text back.” 

“you sound like someone I’d never date.” Even twists his lips in disappointment. 

it’s my turn to pout. it’s really out of nowhere and uncharacteristic of me, but it’s my last fighting weapon and I’m not afraid to pull it out. 

Even laughs. 

“I promise to more than make up for that in other ways.” I imploringly say. 

“like what ways?” he asks, still laughing. 

“like I’m a very competitive man who likes to spoil my boyfriend because I want to show everyone that I am the best for him.” 

“hm.” Even hilariously pretends to consider the option very seriously and waves his fork in Isak’s general direction. “that sounds promising. we could work something out. I could always text other guys instead of you. that ought to get you texting me back more regularly.”

“you are very clever. I think we’ll be great together.” I’m not kidding at all and judging by the gleam in his eyes when he nods, I have a feeling he isn’t either. 

As great as it is that we already talking about seeing each other again, I can’t help still feeling a bit nervous because I don’t know how the night will end. 

******

“What is the one thing you love, Isak.” Even randomly asks me while stirring his ice cream sundae. We’ve long since finished with our main course and are now enjoying ice cream for dessert. I opted to order chocolate. 

“there are two things actually.” I don’t have to think about this one. “The first is my niece.” 

Even’s eyes widen with interest. “You have a niece?” he beams. “How old?”

“she is 4. the cutest thing I’ll ever lay my eyes on.” you are a close second, I add inaudibly. 

“aww.” Even coos. he literally has heart eyes and I can’t help laughing. “I love kids.” he says in explanation. 

so he can get more perfect after all. 

What a shock. 

“I think my niece would like you. she likes pretty things.” I say and get treated to watching Even’s cheeks color. 

“what’s her name?”

“Ella.”

“that’s a pretty name.” 

“I think so too.”

“and the other thing you are passionate about?”

“soccer. whenever I’m not working or spending time with my family, I’m playing soccer.” 

“no wonder you are competitive.”

“do you like soccer, Even?”

“I think I’ve watched in total one and a half matches.” 

“wow.” I guffaw. “That’s….. I don’t know what that is.” 

“excuse you! do you know anything about fashion? I think not.” 

“no, fashion isn't my area at all.” I admit, laughing. 

we tease back and forth like that and talk some more. We share our dating experiences and I learn that Even has only been in two serious relationships. He tells me all about how he believes in true love, giving a relationship his all and how loves to buy things and cook for the people he loves because that way he gets to know their true intentions with him.

In turn I share my four past relationships, 1 that ended very well and 3 that ended quite badly. Even implores me to share that it’s because I’m a little jealous and too competitive that 3 of my relationships ended badly. I half expect to throw Even off with the truth but if he is put off, he doesn’t show it. 

We talk about the stress of work and how the college days were so much lighter compared to our lives now. while dwelling on the topic, we trade a few funny stories about our school days and laugh a little too loudly, earning a few glares from the tables near us. 

We talk about our hobbies. Even tells me about how he has recently taken an interest in art and he laughs when I wrinkle my nose and put on a very bored expression. I mention once more that my favorite pass time is playing soccer or occasionally going to hang out with my friends. as it would turn out, the latter is a thing Even and I have in common. he tells me that he loves especially travelling with friends. 

Even talks a bit about his upcoming vacation plans in Madrid and work project. he tells me about how his latest fashion line is dedicated to his grandmother whom I learn passed away a few years back. so to add on to how wonderful Even already is, he is also compassionate and sweet.

I think I’m a little in love. 

Our left over ice cream has long since melted by the time we decide to leave. Even offers to walk me to my car. 

“So, Isak, how did I do?” Even asks when we come to a stop beside my car. 

“To be honest you are the first person I’ve gone out with whose perfection utterly out shined me, but didn’t trigger my competitive side.” 

“Perfection?” Even repeats in disbelief. “Trust me I’m far from perfect.”

“What on earth could possibly be wrong with you?”

“A good example is how I tend to nag.”

“Nag?” my eyebrows shoot up because I can’t quite picture it. I think Even notices my surprise because he chuckles.

“Yes I nag when things don’t go my way, I can be a little selfish sometimes and I look far from great when I wake up in the morning.” 

“I think you more than make up for that when you clean up more than makes up for that.” Even smiles, suddenly looking a little solemn and nervous, “I um… this isn’t 

something thing I should be telling you especially considering how much I like you, but…” He trails off, just staring at me and blinking really quickly.”

“What is it?” I’m getting nervous too.

“I have some mental issues.” 

“oh.” Is all I can say, and probably after too long. I admit my response could be better, but I’m so stunned. Even doesn’t say anymore, so, “what kind of mental issues?” I ask him to elaborate.

“Bipolar disorder.” 

My eyebrows furrow in thought as I take all this in and try to gather all I know about the condition. “So you get like… manic and depressed… and stuff?” 

Even shrugs, still looking extremely nervous and vulnerable. It’s so sad. I just want to hug him, so I do just that. My arms slide around his shoulders. He doesn’t hug me back right away, but eventually his arms wrap around my wait. “To be honest I’m shocked and probably freaking out too. Also, I know close to nothing about Bipolar disorder.” I whisper against Even’s shoulder and then I feel him tense up. I tighten my hold around him to comfort him. “But it’ll take a whole lot to run me off at this point. 

I’ll read up and brace myself or whatever else I need to do to keep you.” I rear back to meet his gaze and Even’s blue eyes are filled with anxiety and astonishment. 

“That’s not the answer I expected.” He admits. 

I smile softly at him and cup his cheek. I take his hand in my other one and squeeze gently. “we’ll work it out. Despite your issues and mine, I’m sure we both have something to offer still.” 

Even suddenly grins and visibly sighs in relief. “You are damn near perfect too, Isak Valtersen.”

My heart does this leap and soars because earning a compliment from someone as wonderful as Even feels like a hard earned award. I’m both incredibly relieved and delighted that he likes me too.

“You should know that I can be cheap, lazy, and grumpy and I tend to complain a lot.” 

“That’s fine.”

“There is more. All my friends are extra as fuck. Loud, evil, nosy, mean, embarrassing.” 

Even laughs. “They sound manageable. I have pretty extra friends too. On top of that, I’m a model and fashion designer who waits to get designer clothes for free or shops at discount stores, so...” 

my jaw drops and I give him a once over. “you lie.”

“why buy it expensively when I can buy it cheaper two weeks later?” he shrugs as if it’s as simple as that.

“so then Even…..” I move impossibly closer to him now. Every nerve ending in my body is buzzing with confidence and excitement when I cup his other cheek in my palm as well. I think I forget to breathe when my fingers touch the soft skin that has cooled from the night breeze. his skin is as soft as it looks. I let my thumbs stroke his cheekbones because I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I met him. 

His lovely eyes are so warm, twinkling with excitement and anticipation as they look back into mine. I know exactly what he wants and I’m dying to kiss him too, but I have a question first. “…..will you go out on a second date with me?” 

“if I say yes, can I kiss you already?”

“I’ll kiss you no matter what answer you give.”

We grin at each other like idiots.

My heart is thudding so loud when I finally press my lips against his. I don’t miss the soft gasp he lets out when our lips touch. It makes my spine tingle in blissfully. Warmth is spreading throughout my body; butterflies are erupting in my belly…

It’s all almost too much to handle. I feel completely weak an undone at the way Even melts into my embrace he wraps his arms around me and hold me close. 

Even though our hunger for each other is very apparent, our lips move slowly and softly against each other as if we’ve silently agreed that there is no rush, that we have all the time in the world later to kiss as passionately as we want. When I finally slide my tongue into the welcoming warmth of Even’s mouth and lick into his mouth, it feels right. Even shudders against me and my arms instinctively close around him. 

Our noses and foreheads are still pressed together when our lips finally part. We share the little air between our faces to catch our breaths and then we are both grinning for  
God knows what reason. “Yes, Isak, I can definitely handle a second date.” 

“Okay, but let me kiss you again just to confirm that answer.” I smirk and Even does the same. 

And then we are kissing again. And again. And again. It’s too soon to think and feel this way, but by the time we part ways, I’m a little bit certain that Even is the one.

He is not too perfect for me after all. we are the perfect fit.


End file.
